lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatchet Ryda
Shangri-La | music = "Bang Pow Boom" by Insane Clown Posse | affiliation = Psych Ward | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = • Full Metal Wrestling | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Hardcore/High-Flyer | finisher = "Witching Hour" (Mic Check) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Schizo LIVE from Detroit (January 13, 2007) | record = 20-12 | winpct=63 | wins=20 | losses=12 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW World Heavyweight Champion (current) • LPW Hardcore Champion • LPW U.S. Tag Team Champion • Royal Beanstalk (2009) • Newbie Championship Series | retired = }} TJ Thompson, better known by his ring name Hatchet Ryda, is a professional e-wrestler and rapper who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Insanity brand, where he was a member of the Psych Ward alongside Blackwell. Heavily influenced by the Insane Clown Posse and the Six Jokers Cards, Hatchet Ryda has wrestled all over the United States and Mexico. After a short stint with Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW), Hatchet landed with LPW where he quickly rose to prominence on its Insanity brand after defeating Magic to win the Newbie Championship Series. Impressed with each others' abilities, Hatchet and Magic teamed to form the Wild Card Warriors where they won the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. After losing the tag titles at Dead Man's Hand, Hatchet won the LPW Hardcore Championship later in the night. Once Magic retired, Hatchet formed Psych Ward with Andy Savana and Blackwell, but Savana's jealousy of Hatchet's success ended up shattering their friendship. Most recently, Hatchet defeated 19 other superstars to become the first wrestler to win the Royal Beanstalk, gaining entry into the DeathCube Match to challenge X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. At Body Count, Hatchet lost the LPW Hardcore Championship to former friend & teammate Andy Savana, and later in the night he won the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in the second DeathCube Match in history. He was attacked by Andy Savana before a match, and has not been seen since. Career Insane Championship Wrestling At an early age, Hatchet Ryda wrestled all over the United States and Mexico in several independent promotions. Hatchet got his first break in Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW), where he became a top name in the company. But his run in ICW was short-lived, when Hatchet beat the ICW International Champion nearly to death. For his actions, Hatchet was banned from the federation. Lords of Pain Wrestling Newbie Championship Series Hatchet remained a free-agent until he landed in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), which would later be renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Signed to the Insanity brand, general manager Stanman announced the creation of the Newbie Championship Series (NCS). The NCS was a point system designed to match Insanity's top two rookies against each other for the At All Costs pay-per-view. In his debut match for the NCS, Hatchet teamed with Krippler to defeat Slegna and Norwegian Beast. The next week, Magic advanced to the final by defeating Hatchet Ryda and Krippler in a triple threat match at Insanity LIVE from Houston. But Hatchet regrouped, defeating four other rookies in a battle royal to earn the right to advance to the final. Meeting in the finals at At All Costs, Hatchet Ryda defeated Magic in a close fight to win the NCS, earning him a title shot at any Insanity championship. Battle of the Carnival 's mind games took a toll on Hatchet. Their feud culminated at Annihilation in a Ring of Fire match.]] Since his first match, Hatchet Ryda had to deal with the antics and mind games of Blackwell, ringmaster of the Dark Carnival. Things finally came to head when Blackwell moved from Inferno to the Insanity brand. Blackwell used psychological warfare on Hatchet, haunting him with nightmares of his past where Hatchet failed to act when his brother died in a blaze of fire. The two agreed to a Ring of Fire match at the Annihilation pay-per-view, however Blackwell literally tried to spark the fuse to their feud when he assaulted Hatchet, then soaked him in gasoline. The cruel intentions were put to a sudden hault when Magic came to the aid of Hatchet Ryda, forging a mutual alliance from their highly-touted match from the NCS. At Annihilation, Hatchet defeated Blackwell, his fears and self-guilt when he tilt-a-whirled Blackwell into the flames. Despite the victory, the match took a fatal toll on Hatchet. Facing the beholder of The Flame, cYnical, Hatchet was severely defeated in a DeathCube qualifying match. Forced to leave the sport due to delusions and schizophrenia, Hatchet took several months off for medical treatment. Wild Card Warriors :Main article: Wild Card Warriors as LPW U.S. Tag Team Champions.]] Hatchet Ryda made a shocking return to the ring when he reemerged during EndGame, helping out Magic from a backstage beatdown. Calling themselves the Wild Card Warriors (WCW for short), Hatchet and Magic challenged proxy champions Al and T.J. Rage for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship on their first night back at Insanity LIVE from Long Island, New York. In the main event, Magic hit the Magic Spell on Al to gain the pinfall and capture the gold. However, their celebration was cut short when the Dark Brotherhood ambushed the new champions. During the following weeks, Hatchet and Magic scored individual pinfalls over the Dark Brotherhood's Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa. With the Warriors running roughshod over Insanity's tag team division, in a shocking announcement, Magic announced he would be retiring after the Altered Reality IV pay-per-view. Undefeated rookie Andy Savana later announced he would team with Hatchet, and continue the Wild Card Warriors. At Dead Man's Hand however, the Dark Brotherhood were victorious and claimed the U.S. Tag Team Championship. Before the night was done however, Hatchet Ryda had a magic trick of his own. Hardcore Championship 's'' demon Innilock faced Hatchet Ryda at Dead Man's Hand for the LPW Hardcore Championship.]] After losing the U.S. Tag Team Championship, Hatchet used his guaranteed title shot from the NCS and challenged Innilock for the LPW Hardcore Championship later in the night at Dead Man's Hand. Innilock, a demon from the Inferno brand had invaded recent Insanity shows along with Navy SEAL, Ken Ryans, was considered a big favorite in the match. During the match, Ryans infiltrated security and assisted Innilock in a double-team powerbomb of Hatchet through the ringside announce table. Before impact, Magic appeared in a wisp of smoke, and transformed the announce table to a bunch of pillows to save his partner. After both Insanity and Inferno locker rooms emptied to duke it out, Hatchet planted Innilock with the Witching Hour to bring the Hardcore Championship back to Insanity. With the title around his waist, Hatchet Ryda represented Insanity at Altered Reality IV in a "Champion vs. Champion" hardcore match against Inferno's LPW Television Champion, Mass Chaos. The hardcore environment proved valuable for Hatchet as he teed off on his opponent with various weapons, but Chaos' veteran instincts proved resourceful, using weapons to accomodate his technical wrestling. After setting Chaos on a table, Hatchet jumped off a ladder for Diamond Rain only to crash and burn when Chaos moved off. Chaos picked up Hatchet and hit the Ode to the Black Sun on the ladder to gain the Inferno victory. After Spectre stepped down as LPW President following Altered Reality IV, The Boss assumed the responsibilities of LPW's figure-head and controversially appointed the Little Red to be Insanity's new General Manager. During the LPW 2008 Homecoming Draft, the entire LPW roster was re-drafted, with Little Red drafting Hatchet Ryda back to Insanity with the 12th overall pick. Later in the show, Magic wrestled his farewell match alongside Hatchet in a victory over Heroic Future. Psych Ward With Magic retired and Insanity taking on a whole new look, Hatchet formed Psych Ward with Andy Savana and former nemesis, Blackwell. The three formed a strong friendship, often playing pranks on each other, smooking weed, and generally hanging out while Savana drank alcohol. With the Hardcore Championship around his waist, Hatchet soon found himself as the target of several Insanity veterans who wanted his gold. Former champion Zuma was the first to challenge Hatchet for the Hardcore title, a man considered a favorite to take the title off the Wicked Clown. But in a shocking upset at Insanity LIVE from San Antonio, Hatchet scored the upset victory after crushing Zuma's throat with a top rope legdrop by aid of a Singapore cane. Hatchet wasn't even safe in public, as he was forced to successfully defend the title against LPW Hall of Famer, Villiano 187, in a Home Depot store while Eddie B. served as the guest referee. Eventually, Villiano would gain a rematch at Honor Roll , but again falling to Hatchet. Now with an impressive winning streak, Little Red hoped Hatchet could defeat Wevv Mang, a genius businssman who had won the Winner Takes All tournament to earn full booking control of both Insanity and Inferno's pay-per-views, entitled Resurrection and Take No Prisoners respectively. Despite the match being a standard singles match, Hatchet emerged victorious in the non-title match. Frustrated at his loss, Mang booked Hatchet to defend the LPW Hardcore Championship against Savana and Blackwell in a Psych Ward Triple Threat Hardcore match. Despite mutual respect between Hatchet and Blackwell, Savana's alcohol addiction and jealousy of Hatchet's success led him to envy him. At Resurrection, Savana's tried everything he could to defeat Hatchet, but he collided in mid-air with Hatchet's stronger momentum, allowing Hatchet to hit a tornado Witching Hour right through the Japanese announce table to force Savana's elimination. Eventually, Hatchet caught Blackwell with a superkick, then scored a top rope Atomic Arabian Facebuster for the deciding pinfall. Most recently, Hatchet Ryda defeated 19 other LPW superstars in the first-ever Royal Beanstalk. The victory earned him +19 Body Count points, earning himself a spot in the DeathCube Match along with four other challengers to fight for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, currently held by X. The Six Jokers Cards Carnival of Carnage Welcome to the show, the traveling ghetto. No longer will the ghetto just be that slum that you keep your kids away from, that slum that you drive through pointing and gawking at. No longer will the ghetto just be a slum that you hear about on the news. If someone from this hell hole wanders into your neighborhood he is quickly noticed and harrassed and shunned back into the home you've given him. As you watch the kids play in the park on your street you never even think about the kids in the ghetto. If you don't care, who does? Years of breathing the souls of rotted minds has created a bad case of 'Ghetto Insanity'. You walk their streets and are stared at as a freak show, less than human, an ogre walking the streets paved with gold. If those of the ghetto are nothing more than carnival exhibits to the upper class, then let's give them the show they deserve to see. No more hearing of this show because you can witness it in your own front yard! A traveling mass of carnage, the same carnage witnessed daily in the ghetto, can be yours to witness, feel and suffer. No longer killing one another, but killing the ones who have ignored our cries for help. Like a hurricane leaving a trail of destruction, the Carnival of Carnage! The RingMaster The day has come, the time of reckoning. Who will perish in dreaded hell and who's soul will be content within the pleasures of heaven? Looking past the words spoken with a wicked tongue and looking past the evil deeds done in one's life, but instead looking into the conscious of man. What is the real evil that seems to plague mankind? Who are the real demons that walk this earth? Is it those whose minds have become devious because of a lifetime spent inside of a caged hell, or is it those who invented this caged hell years ago and done nothing to help destroy it yet? Who's guilty, Frankenstein or the doctor that created him? The sword, or the man who has slain with it? Which is the real evil, the man who kills another for food or the man who does not share his food to avoid the killing? While you sit in judgement of a criminal, you may very well be the one who's guilty. Guilty of greed, deception and hate. Those who are rejected at the gates of heaven, shall be dragged off into the pits of hell. Viciously torn from this life by the non-living, the phantoms of the dead. These beasts take the form of a demented carnival, that of a wicked, dark, circus, led by one. One who was created by your own evil ways. One who will judge your very fate. The one known only as... The Ringmaster. The Riddlebox Time flows like a dark horde, consuming all in its path. Man lives his life in the blink of an eye. Just as day becomes night, all life fades into death. In death each person will be judged for his deeds performed while alive. There are the few who walk a life of purpose, and there are those who trod the path of greed, their souls host to demons. Time slows near each person's end. Those whose deeds were evil grasp onto life as long as they can because, though they don't know what awaits them in the afterlife, they feel for them it is a horror beyond words. Time stops in this world, as the heart becomes still and the soul leaves the body. In the afterlife time is eternal, and even death is but a new beginning. For you see, when you step into death your soul steps upon the floor of a dark chamber and you look to see it empty, except for a strange looking box on an old wooden table. On the front of the box, you will see a painted question mark faded with time and a twisted crank handle on its side. Turning the handle, a sharp melodic tune will fill the air. For the evil ones this sound will be a deafening noise reverberating off the walls and building into a climatic terror. But the surprise is when the music stops as you slowly turn the handle... and then the top of the box pops. For the few, they will see a vision of God with a golden light warming their souls as they step forth into eternal peace. For most they will see a fog seeping from the box, stripping their sanity, as they witness an image of hell, spawned and formed fromtheir own evil; a hideous reflection of their demented souls. The floor of the room begins falling away as they plummet into a bottomless pit full of shadowy creatures, forever to be lost in a sinister void. What will be in store for you is the mystery, but if you take a look within yourself you will find the answer. For now, you still have time to change the outcome of... the mighty Riddle Box. The Great Milenko From deep within the Netherworld of shadow walkers comes yet another exhibit of the Dark Carnival. He is the master of the art of using magic without magic. He is a Necromaster... the craft of using magic through the dead. Dead meaning both physically and mentally. This spectacle shall be witnessed only by those who are meant to see it. Look deep inside of your soul and ask yourself... Do you hold a ticket to witness the show? The answer lies within yourself. He is the fourth to rise. He feeds upon one's own greed. He is powered by one's own jealousy, lust, and temptation. To envision yourself with something that rightfully does not belong to you... that is the illusion cast by him. To act upon this vision and seek it out at the expense of another... that is the magic cast by him. Continuous dreamers of profit at the cost of another are pledged and haunted by his wizardry. Others are content and satisfied with what they can achieve by themselves and have not the urge to tamper with another's well being for quick gain. They see him only as a hoax and see no illusions or magic by he. It is simple... He is you. His illusions are your evil thoughts. Your evil acts are his magic - yesterday, now and forever. You and he are the fourth to rise... You and he are the master of Necromancy... You the dead and him the magic. Together, you and he are The Great Milenko. The Amazing Jeckel Brothers His evil influence flows from the city streets like red molten ooze, filling every alley and gutter. There are those who are burnt by it, like the charred remains of a napalm strike. He moves in silence, yet with his heat comes ear-shattering screams as the masses are scorched in his choking smoke of corruption. His fire consumes like a lethal injection flowing through the veins of a dying convict. Hosts of small red ants crawl in the wake of his presence, biting and stinging flesh. His holocaust fills the woods of hope and prosperity like a wave of hungry piranhas on a newborn lamb. He goes by many names, but for now let it be spoken like the force of a fireball bursting into a crowd. He's Jack, pure and simple... Jack Jeckel. His glow of compassion kindles the heart, like a campfire on a cold winter's eve. His embers burn eternally, spreading the flame of mercy like a warm blanket over the shoulders of a vagabond. His kindness is fueled by sympathy for human suffering, but his inferno of righteous cause, incinerates creatures of sin to ash. The torch of his salvation guides wanderers in the dark abyss to freedom. Its flaring sparks float on the winds of change, like soaring birds recently freed from a dreary cage. Laughter explodes forth from the essence of his being, radiating the land with childish joy. He has many names, but for now let it be spoken like melodic music drifting through the air. He's Jake, true indeed... Jake Jeckel. Emerging from the Dark Carnival like phantom smoke drifting into the minds of men, they are the Amazing Jeckel Brothers. A chaotic duo of juggling masters, Jack "the sinister" and Jake "the just" juggle the sins of mortal men. The price of admission to their show is a mere human soul. When death creeps around and life decays, the departed spirit will begin its journey. A vision of a candle will begin to form like a distant dream with billowing smoke rising from its eternal flame. In this thick haze the deceased will begin to see an image of Jake and Jack Jeckel juggling red balls between themselves. Each ball soaked in fresh blood and pulsating like an erratic living heart. For every sin committed in a mortal's life another ball is added to their unearthly performance and the harder it becomes. The deceased will witness sinister Jack throwing Jake curves in a vile attempt to see a ball drop. For if they should fumble in their act, a pit of infinite evil shall open beneath the feet of the viewer and cast the soul into an eternity of pain and suffering. Success on the other hand, opens the gates of Shangri-La and grants one ascension into pure enlightenment and peace. Jack and Jake Jeckel rest in all of us for they are the very fabric of our being conscience and soul. There is no escape from their Juggling act because there is no way to escape from ourselves. Only in death will we realize this as we twist and spin to the other side? The Wraith - Shangri-La A pressence can be felt by those who have followed thy epic saga as told by thy Insane Clown Posse. It is a presence that is synonymous with thy crumbling of time itself. Thus emerges a being so powerful that he can exist between both the land of thy living, and that of the dead. He goes by many names but is known to thy living only as Thy Wraith. He walks upon worlds forgotten, and descends from Heavens; fade into gray to witness thy death of all mortal things, so that he may guide thy departed upon thy path that they have chosen. Only now will we truly understand thy meaning of thy saga, for this saga all along, each Jokers Card, is actually none other than... thy echo of our lives. The Wraith - Hell's Pit On August 31, 2004, the curtains closed on the Joker's Card saga with the final aspect of death, The Wraith: Hell's Pit. After the positivity of the Shangi-La era, this was a return to the truly dark Wicked Shit that ICP were known for. It may stand as their most real and ruthless album ever. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Witching Hour'' (Mic Check) **''Diamond Rain'' (Top Rope Fameasser) **''Hell’s Pit'' (Rings of Saturn) **''Hatchet Splash'' (Five-Star Frog Splash) **''Tilt-A-Whirl'' (Top Rope Angle Slam) *'Signature moves' **DDT **Frankensteiner **Flying Elbow **Moonsault **Flying Leg Drop **German Suplex **Suicide Dive **Super Kick *'Stables' **'Psych Ward (with Blackwell)' **Wild Card Warriors (with Magic) *'Nicknames' **The Wicked Clown **Soopa Villain *'Theme music' **''"Bring It On"'' by Insane Clown Posse *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: Hatchet Ryda Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***LPW World Heavyweight Championship ***LPW Hardcore Championship ***LPW United States Tag Team Championship - with Magic ** ***LPW Wrestler of the Year (2009) ***LPW Match of the Year (2009) The DeathCube match (vs. Eddie B., Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, The Rabbi, and X) at Body Count ***LPW Moment of the Year (2009) ** ***Royal Beanstalk (2009) ***Newbie Championship Series (2007) ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 24|ranked him #24 of all-time]] Match history See also *Hatchet Ryda gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Alumni